ghostwhowalksfandomcom-20200216-history
2nd Phantom
The 2nd Phantom was the 2nd person in the line of secession to have taken The Oath of the Skull, and thus, assumed the mantle of The Phantom. Like his father before him, he committed his life to end piracy, injustice and cruelty. Therefore, he would become the first son to assume the mantle of The Phantom from his father before him. History The 2nd Phantom's story begins in 1545, when the 1st Phantom (Christopher Walker) courted and later married Marabella of Maravilloso, the granddaughter of famed explorer Christopher Columbus in 1545. He would later have a son with her in 1548, whom he would name Kitridge Walker II. Siege of Malta In 1565, the 1st Phantom, accompanied by his 17 yr. old son Kit, would participate in the defense of Malta against the Sultan Suleiman, when the when the Ottoman Empire tried to invade the island of Malta, then held by the Order of Saint John. Receiving word from his fellow knights, both the 1st Phantom and his son, then a young adult, made all haste to the besieged island. The Knights, with approximately 2,000 footsoldiers and 400 Maltese men, women and children, managed to withstand the siege and repelled the invaders. Wearing a suit of armor provided by his fellow knights, the 1st Phantom took part in the defense of Malt but was badly wounded in the process. After the battle, the 1st Phantom and his son then returned to Bangalla, but at that time, the means of traveling were not as advanced in those days, so they didn't arrive in the Skull Cave until February 1566. By then, the 1st Phantom was so weak that he quickly succumbed and died of his wounds shortly after his son, who by then was 18 years old, had sworn The Oath of the Skull and assumed the sacred mantle as the 2nd Phantom. Walker's Table ", known also as the "Phantom's Eyrie".]] Later on, the 2nd Phantom would seek out a discovery made by his grandfather, Christopher Kit Walker, known as the legendary landmark called Walker's Table, a large mesa with a flat top with a cave on top of it. It was discovered by Captain Walker and his Native American friend, Caribo, in 1499. This large mesa was located in the present-day United States of America, in one of the southwestern states, close enough to the southern border to see the river that made up the border that separated the country from Mexico. Climbing to the top of the mesa, they found a naturally formed cave on top of it, which was naturally flat, hence it's namesake. Captain Walker would later relate this tale to his son Christoper, the future 1st Phantom. Despite having never seen the location of this landmark himself, he in turn would tell the tale to his son, Kit, who finally managed to find the location of Walker's Table. The 2nd Phantom would later make the Spanish King Phillip II give him ownership of it. The 2nd Phantom would begin the tedious process of furnishing the cave on Walker's Table with modern amenities, making it look like an ordinary flat. He also furnished it with an elevator in one of the mesa's natural shafts, in order to bring up water from a well, and built an exterior elevator which operated by a pulley and lift system, to move people from the ground far below, to the top of the mesa. Love of His Life In 1565, Kit met the love of his life in Italy, named Felicia. Unfortunately, their courtship was short and bittersweet, as tragedy struck when Felicia was killed when she destroyed the plans for a battle wagon that was going to be used for nefarious purposes. The 2nd Phantom would court and marry a number of women during his life, the first being a woman named Elena in 1575. She met the 2nd Phantom on a ship set for Venice and fell in love with him. He, however, had only eyes for her mistress, Lucia Groce. It was when he realized that Lucia did not care for him, or even for her own child, but Elena did, that he started to reciprocate her love. The couple married and, apparently, took care of Sara di Baballi, Lucia Groce's mute daughter. His second and third spouse are not recorded in the chronicles. But the 2nd Phantom's fourth, and final wife, would be an English woman of simple descent, named Anne. They would have a son together, named Kit, in 1586. Thus, would the precedent be set, that henceforth, every Phantom would name their oldest son 'Kit Walker', in honour of Christopher Kitridge Walker, the father of the 1st Phantom. Final Years In the last years of his very long life (compared to other Phantoms), Kit found out that his son had left school and joined the famous English playwright, Shakespeare, in order to become an actor. Enraged, the 2nd Phantom left Bangalla and went to London in 1604, where he saw his son acting as Juliet in the play, "Romeo and Juliet" at the Globe Theatre, the scene probably made him explode with rage, though that is not explicitly stated in his chronicle. Kit attempted to bring his son back to Bangalla, but he refused and told his father to let the tradition of assuming the mantle as The Phantom end with him. The 2nd Phantom became silent, turned around, and departed his son's presence. He traveled back to Bangalla and the Skull Cave. When the 2nd Phantom was mortally wounded in 1609 while fighting against Barbary pirates, the Skull Ring was brought to his son by Duran, the then-chief of the pygmy Bandar tribe. He accepted the ring and made all haste for Bangalla, arriving just in time back at the Skull Cave to take The Oath of the Phantom, just before his father died, assuming the mantle of his family's legacy as the 3rd Phantom. Other Versions Version According to Sunday Strip According to the syndicated newspaper comic strip by Phantom creator, Lee Falk, the 2nd Phantom was the first Phantom to visit Walker's Table. Most likely, it was he who gained the ownership of Walker's Table from the Spanish King Phillip II in the 16th century. The second Phantom married Christopher Columbus' granddaughter Marabella. The second Phantom helped the Oongaan tribe defend their sacred burial ground. He traveled to London in 1602 to meet his son who told his father that he did not wish to become the next Phantom. The 2nd Phantom is also said to have had short temper and was a little bit short of patience. He was later killed by Barbary pirates, and his son changed his mind, and took the Oath of the Skull, becoming the 3rd Phantom. Version According to Moonstone In accordance to Moonstone Books, the origins of the 2nd Phantom's origins begin when he was born on May 28, 1556 to the 1st Phantom and Christina. As an infant, he was kidnapped by his mother's cousin who was a member of the Singh Brotherhood, but saved by his father. In the late 16th century, the 2nd Phantom encountered the Singh Brotherhood and The Singh Web, their most valuable treasure. Version According to Bastei The 2nd Phantom was born in 1549 and later became the 3rd Phantom in 1571. He died in 1610. Abilities *'Olympic Level Athlete' *'Agility' *'Animal Control' *'Escape Artist' *'Expert Tracker' *'Leadership' *'Expert Marksmanship' *'Swordsmanship' *'Unarmed Combat' *'Weapon Master' Weapons & Equipment *'Phantom Suit' *'Domino Mask' - A small rounded mask that covers the area around the eyes and the space between them. *'Skull Ring' - He utilizes this ring as a means to leave a bad mark (known as a 'Skull Mark') upon a criminal, to permanently mark them as an unsavory person. *'Leather Belt' *'Pair of British Naval Flintlock Pistols' *'Dagger' - A dagger is hidden in one of the boots of The Phantom. See Also *'Lineage of The Phantom' *'1st Phantom' Category:Comic Characters Category:Characters Category:The Phantom